Blind Date
by geeky ramblings
Summary: REPOSTED. Ryuuen sets up Shun'u with one of Saihitei's friend. WARNING YAOI.


Blind Date

_**Blind Date**_  
Title: Blind Date  
Fandom: Fushigi Yuugi  
Pairing: Reincarnated Tasuki/Tamahome, Ryuuen/Saihitei  
Rated: T  
Originally Published: 9-21-07  
Summary: Ryuuen sets up Shun'u with one of Saihitei's friend

The Blind Date

Shun'u sighed as Ryuuen dragged him to their favorite diner to meet up with Ryuuen's boyfriend Saihitei and a friend that the couple had decided to set up with Shun'u. Ever since Ryuuen and Saihitei had gotten together, his two friends had made it their life's mission to hook Shun'u up especially since he hadn't had a boyfriend since he and Kouji decided they were better off friends. Since the two lovers deemed Shun'u pathetic for being alone for so long, they decided to set him up on one blind date after another.

Usually the dates ended in disaster, leaving the red head to wish that his friends would just leave him alone. Most of the guys they had decided to set him up with were either too feminine for his tastes or they were dumber than shit and there was one thing Shun'u couldn't stand was an airhead.

After a string of horrible dates, the red head told his two friends that he was finished with them setting him up. Of course this went on deaf ears and now here he was being dragged by one of his best friends to meet another loser.

Sighing once again, Shun'u looked up at Ryuuen and said with a growl "fuck Ryuuen please let me go."

"Not until you agree to be nice, Kishuku is a great guy and I think you two would be great together if you behave yourself on today's date," the purple haired man said sternly as he flipped his braid behind his back.

"That's what you said about the other jerks you set me up with," Shun'u said with a whine.

Sighing Ryuuen look at his best friend and said "please behave for me, if this doesn't work out I promise we will not try to set you up again."

"Promise," he asked skeptically.

"I promised," Ryuuen said disappointedly.

"You got yourself a deal. Now lets get this date thing over with" the red head said with a fanged grin.

After Shun'u promised his friend to behave, Ryuuen stopped dragging him along the streets. As they quietly walked to the diner, the purpled haired man prayed to whatever deity listening that his friend would like Kishuku.

Ever since the red head had broken up with Kouji, he had been lonely and Ryuuen had been determined to see his friend as happy as he was. Now that he had Saihitei in his life; Ryuuen just knew that Shun'u could find happiness with Kishuku; now he could only hope that the temperamental red head kept his word.

Finally they had made it to the diner and Ryuuen breathed a sigh of relief. If they could make it through lunch without any incident from Shun'u, Ryuuen would be a happy man. Entering the established, Shun'u and Ryuuen went to where Saihitei and Kishuku had already been seated. As they approached the table, the red head came face to face with the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. With teal colored hair, beautiful purple eyes, white polo shirt and tight blue jeans, Shun'u couldn't help but blush as Kishuku smiled at him.

Seeing the exchanged of blushes and smiles, Ryuuen grinned and said "Shun'u this is Kishuku."

"Hello," the red head said shyly.

"Hello," Kishuku said with a sexy grin.

Taking Saihitei's hand, Ryuuen flipped his braid once again and said "well we'll leave you two boys alone so that the two of you can get acquainted with one another."

Once they were gone, Kishuku took a good look at the man before him. He was very sexy with his wild red hair, almond colored eyes, white tank top and tight black leather pants. He wore a pair of earring as well as two strings of beads. On his shoulder was a tattoo of a wolf and when he grinned he had two fangs that peeked out from the top of his mouth. All these things made Shun'u Kou the sexiest man Kishuku had ever seen. As he watched Shun'u blush from the attention he was giving the red head, the teal haired man smirked and silently thanked Saihitei for finally setting him up with someone who didn't seem like the usual loser his friend always set him up with.

Finally breaking the silence between them, the teal haired man said "I see that Saihitei and Ryuuen have decided to make you their cause as well. So how many losers have they set you up with so far?"

"Too many," Shun'u said with a grin.

"Me too, I am glad to see they finally got it right," Kishuku said with a flirtatious smile.

Even though he was loud and brash at times, Shun'u, who wasn't use to someone flirting with him so boldly, blush and said "you're not too bad yourself. So tell Kishuku what do you do?"

"I am an accountant for an electronics firm, how about you?"

"I am a detective for the homicide section of the LAPD," Shun'u said proudly.

Smiling Kishuku continued to talk to Shun'u about work, his interests, and hobbies. As they continued to talk into the afternoon he found out that they both had a lot of things in common. As they laughed and eat, Shun'u was glad that Ryuuen had finally set him up with a great guy.

As the date came to an end, the teal haired man looked at the red head and asked "can I walk you home?"

Nodding the two walked hand in hand out of the diner. After walking and talking for two blocks, the two men finally came to Shun'u apartment. As they stood there on the doorstep, Shun'u took a chance and kissed Kishuku on the lips feeling electricity he had never felt when he kissed Kouji. Eagerly returning the kiss, the teal haired man began to caressing Shun'u tongue with his. After kissing the two reluctantly pulled away, Kishuku caressed Shun'u cheek and said "I would like to see you again."

"I would like to see you again as well," the red head said huskily.

"How about we go out tomorrow around 8:00 p.m.? I can pick you up and I will take to my favorite Italian restaurant. How does that sound," Kishuku asked as he stared into Shun'u lovely almond colored eyes.

"That sounds great; I will see you tomorrow around 8."

After they cemented their plans, Shun'u once leaned in for another kiss. Regretfully pulling away after the brief kiss, Kishuku said "I have to go but I will see you tomorrow."

With one last look at the red head he could already see himself falling in love with, Kishuku then left. After watching the teal haired man disappear in the distance, Shun'u went up to his apartment not noticing the two figures watching them from across the street.

Once he was inside the building Ryuuen came out from where he was hiding with his lover and said "I knew they would like each other."

Sighing Saihitei kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Then pulling away he said "you though the last couple of guys were the ones for Shun'u and look how that turn out."

"I have a good feeling about them Saihitei. It's like they were meant to be together."

Nodding in his head agreement to appease his boyfriend, the long haired man hoped that things work out for Shun'u and Kishuku. After all they deserve a happy ending just like everyone else. As took Ryuuen's hand in his, he couldn't help but think his boyfriend was right. Shun'u and Kishuku were meant to be together just like he and Ryuuen were meant to be together. After all everyone needs a soul mate even two stubborn men who had to be dragged to a blind date.

THE END


End file.
